Bedtime Orders
by Leanne07
Summary: Mac's tired and under Stella's orders he has to go home and get some sleep ! Mac


**_Mac & Stella fic - No spoilers , No Peyton/Frankie_**

**_I watched Night Mother this morning and had the idea to do a fic based on Mac not sleeping and Stella ordering him to ! _**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own CSI:NY_**

**"Mac don't argue with me" Stella said her voice stern**

**Mac sighed he'd been working 14 hours and had somehow let it slip to Stella that last night's sleep count totaled up to just 3 hours and Stella wasn't happy.**

**"Go home and get to bed" she told him**

**"Honestly Stell , I'm fine" he replied**

**"Is that so ?" she asked , he nodded "Liar" she said poking him in the chest "Mac i'm not stupid you haven't stopped yawning , and don't roll your eyes at me ! "**

**Mac stifled a laugh "Stella I can't just go home"**

**"Why not?"**

**"because i'm the boss and it doesn't look very boss like just leaving the lab to go home because i'm tired"**

**"haha so you admit your tired ?" she laughed**

**"No I didn't mean it like that , what I meant was.." she cut him off "shut up Mac"**

**He looked at her quizzically and pondered on what to say next **

**"So shut up actually works" Stella laughed again at Mac's puzzled look.**

**"Fine I'll go home on one condition" he said to her**

**"State it" she answered**

**"You join me" he smirked and winked at her then laughed this time at Stella's shocked face.**

**Stella laughed with him , then turned him around by his shoulders and pushed him towards his office door ,**

**"Out" she ordered**

**"Fine" he said defeated he took a few steps out of his office and turned around "Stell"**

**"What" she answered**

**"Offer still stands..." he laughed**

**"GO" **

**He winked again and walked away.**

**She smiled and watched him as he walked away , it wasn't like him , they flirted often enough but it was never like that , Mac was _never _that full on , she shook her and and laughed as she entered the lab.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**It was just turning 10:00pm and Stella had just finished her shift and was just about to head home when her cell phone began to ring.**

**"Bonasera" she answered**

**"Hey"**

**"Mac , what are you doing ? my order was to sleep "**

**"Order ? I like it" he chuckled over the phone**

**"Anyway, what do you want ? "**

**" I wanted to know if you wanted to come over , have some food watch a movie y'know " he told her**

**"Mac it's 10:00pm"**

**"Oh sorry Stell I forgot it's your bedtime" he laughed**

**"Grow up Taylor , Goodnight" she told him before cutting him off.**

**Mac put down his cell and sighed if Stella wasn't going to come to him , he'd go to her. When he arrived at her apartment she still wasn't home , his apartment was nearer to hers than work was and there wasn't any lights on , he sat down outside her door.**

**She arrived not long later to find Mac sat outside her apartment like a lost child , he was grinning at her.**

**"What are you doing here ? " **

**"I was lonely and you blew me off" he grinned again.**

**Stella sighed and unlocked her door she stepped inside , Mac right behind her she stopped suddenly and put a hand on his chest pushing him out.**

**"I don't allow men in my apartment , you know that"**

**"Yeah well i'm the exception , _you_ know that" he replied winking , he moved her hand of his chest and walked around her throwing his jacket on the couch .**

**"What's with you ? " she asked**

**He looked puzzled "What do you mean ? "**

**"I don't know it's just today you've been different"**

**"Different how ? "**

**"Your not the usual Mac Taylor"**

**"Care to elaborate" he laughed**

**"there it is again" she said "your just different , happy , cheerful , flirty" he raised his eyebrows at the last**

**"Flirty" he replied**

**"Yes Mac but seeing how you don't know how to flirt you probably haven't noticed you've been doing it" she smirked**

**"Excuse me I do know how to flirt" he said taking a seat on her couch**

**"Stop kidding yourself Mac" she replied sitting next to him "really though , what's brought on this sudden change" she asked , he smiled "I don't know , I just feel different, something's changed."**

**Stella smiled at him "Well I like the new Mac"**

**He smiled back at her , he'd never realised how beautiful her eyes were and he had the sudden urge to brush the curl from her face and stroke her cheek. He blinked back to reality and stood up.**

**"Is it okay if I grab a drink" he asked quickly**

**Stella laughed "Sure Mac"**

**He walked into the kitchen "Mac"**

**"Yeah" he answered**

**"Proof you can't flirt" she laughed**

**Mac blushed and turned his head slightly to see her walking over to him**

**"I wasn't flirting" he told her**

**"Sure you wasn't" he replied**

**He turned quickly and pulled her towards him gripping her waist and he attacked her lips with his she could feel his fingers digging into her hips and his tongue was massaging hers , he pulled back as quickly as he had kissed her and looked down.**

**"Stella , i'm sorry I don't know why I did that" he said**

**"Mac I don't like saying this to you but shut up ! "**

**With that she grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the fridge which shook slightly , his eyes widened as she kissed him slowly , one of her hands was resting on his chest and the other was gently pulling his hair , he gradually fell into the kiss and placed his hands upon her waist again . A few minutes later she pulled back for air. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.**

**"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" **

**Mac smiled and licked his lips "Me too"**

**She kissed him lightly again and he began to kiss her neck she groaned and he smiled , her fingers found the buttons on his shirt and she slowly began to undo them , she ran her hands over his chest and whispered 'bedroom' into his ear , her fingers gripped his and she pulled him out of the kitchen , Mac decided he definatly liked Stella giving him orders.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Mac awoke the next morning and looked at his watch which read 10:00am he hadn't slept that late in years , he sat up and noticed that Stella wasn't in bed , he could hear her singing along to the radio, the shirt from last night wasn't on the floor and he figured he must of took it off before he reached the bedroom , he reached for his boxers , then he left the bedroom to see Stella in the kitchen he crept behind her quietly and placed his hands around her.**

**"Miss Bonasera , may I say , my shirt looks much better on you"**

**"Why thankyou Mr Taylor" she leant back against him and he kissed her neck**

**"Now take a seat whilst I make you breakfast" she kissed him lightly and turned back to the food.**

**Mac sat down and laughed**

**"What are you laughing at ? " Stella asked him **

**"You actually did take up my offer and I had the best night's sleep in years"**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_So did you like it ? If you did please review x_**


End file.
